This invention is an improvement on such wheel rims as the Firestone Electric Wheel Company "1 piece" rim. A generally similar disclosure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,825. Other known constructions include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,322; 4,088,372; 2,236,054; 4,123,112; 3,762,012; 2,355,941; 2,051,498; 4,235,275; 4,351,382; 4,029,139; 3,926,025; 3,7,58,161; 3,438,111; 2,185,347; 2,181,848; 1,788,431; 622,176; and 577,308.
In all of these patents only one, Ash U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,941 shows a cylindrical member of any kind and that is not the base for a tire rim but is the outer surface of a bogie wheel for a battle tank. Short U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,498 shows a somewhat similar member which serves a part of a reduction gear. Mills U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,112 shows a structure which appears similar at first glance in the printed figure on the first page but the remaining figures show quite clearly that the surfaces are not parts of cylinders but are much more complex since only portions of the surfaces are shown on the first page. Likewise, Graway U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,322 has a figure on the first page which appears at first glance to be similar (FIG. 20) but when the other figures are considered it apparent that the structure shown is not cylindrical but includes conical portions and is part of the tire supporting structure rather than a base. Sieving U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,825 shows a cylindrical reinforcement which is made a part of a pressed steel wheel rim.